Peinture de sang
by ErylisxJazz
Summary: Bloody valentine contest. Bella est une vampire solitaire. Jasper un peintre pas si heureux que ça. Qu'est-ce que donnerait leur rencontre ? Venez lire : Premier OS


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: _Peinture de sang_

**Avocat de la défense**: _ErylisxJazz_

**Suspects**: _Jasper/Bella_

**Responsabilité** _: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ( à mon grand désespoir ^^ )_

**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

_**Jasper's POV**_

_J'avais confiance en elle. Je savais que quelque chose de fort se jouait entre nous et que ça lui faisait peur._

_Je savais que la liberté était sa religion à elle et qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout n'avoir aucune attache et ne rien devoir à personne._

_Je savais que la raison première de ma présence chez elle était qu'elle désirait mon sang. Je savais tout ça, mais j'avais confiance en elle._

_Lorsque je sentis une douleur lancinante dans mon cou, je sus que je n'aurais pas dû..._

_***_

J'étais plongé dans une de mes esquisses lorsque j'entendis ma montre sonner midi. Merde !

23 ans et toujours pas foutu d'être à l'heure...

Alice allait me tuer. Déjà qu'entre nous ce n'était pas tout rose en ce moment… Depuis toujours, ma passion était la peinture. J'adorais peindre tout et n'importe quoi mais mon véritable domaine était les portraits.

Pour moi, le visage est une porte ouverte sur l'âme. Alice disait que ma passion me donnait un air un peu torturé et mystérieux. C'était ça qui l'avait charmé au début de notre relation. Mais avec les années, il semblerait que le mystère n'ait plus autant de charme…

Ça irait peut-être mieux si tu n'avais pas oublié votre anniversaire...

Ouais, c'est vrai que sur ce coup là, je n'avais pas assuré. Les deux grands portraits qu'un couple de Canadiens m'avait commandés le mois dernier me prenaient tout mon temps et mon énergie. Et puis, mon couple avec Alice s'essoufflait. Cela ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. Après 5 ans de vie commune, nous nous étions éloignés l'un de l'autre et mon oubli n'avait été que la goutte d'eau de trop. Alors là, à la veille de la Saint Valentin, je me demandais si notre histoire ne virait pas tout simplement à la mascarade…

J'étais parti tellement loin que je n'avais pas entendu la porte de la boutique sonner. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus seul lorsque quelqu'un se racla la gorge doucement. Je levai les yeux de ma feuille et restai ébahi devant la créature face à moi.

Par tous les saints!

Secouant la tête, j'essayai vainement d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. En face de moi se tenait une magnifique brune dans la vingtaine, un mètre soixante-dix environ. Elle avait un visage de poupée de porcelaine avec une peau très blanche qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres peintes en rouge.

Et ses yeux… De grands yeux d'un marron étrange entourés de longs cils qui lui faisaient un regard de biche. Je baissai les yeux pour détailler sa tenue et sifflai intérieurement d'admiration. Elle portait un trench-coat noir qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse et la seule autre chose que je pouvais voir était ses longues jambes perchées sur des escarpins de même couleur que son délicieux manteau.

Sexxxxxy!!!

Et là, le top du top, ça serait qu'elle soit nue sous son …

« Monsieur ? »

Je repris pied avec la réalité et relevai les yeux vers son visage. Merde, elle m'avait carrément vu la mater. Elle rit doucement lorsque je rougis. Je me raclai la gorge et dit :

« Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Je souhaiterais faire réaliser un portrait. »

« D'accord. Pour … ? »

« Moi. »

Elle me sourit et un frisson fila le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ce sourire … avait quelque chose de flippant.

Idiot!

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine.

« Ok … Quand êtes-vous libre ? »

« Et bien, votre galerie ne ferme qu'à 18h. J'ai tout mon après-midi. »

« Oh je suis désolé mais je ferme à midi aujourd'hui. Je dois rejoindre ma petite amie à l'aéroport et elle n'apprécierait sûrement pas que je sois en retard, lui dis-je avec un grimace. Pas que j'aie tellement envie d'y aller », soufflai-je plus bas.

« Donc quand pouvons-nous nous voir ? »

« Maintenant. »

« Mais je viens de vous dire que … »

« Oh mais ce n'est pas vraiment négociable, sourit-elle. »

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

_***_

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, j'étais allongé sur un long canapé en cuir noir. Je me redressai et une douleur me vrilla dans la nuque.

Aie!

J'étais dans ce qui me sembla être un salon. Plutôt un immense salon. Il faisait facilement la taille de mon appartement. À ma droite, un feu crépitait dans une cheminée et une porte-fenêtre était creusée dans le mur face à moi.

Plusieurs tableaux étaient accrochés au mur. Tous des portraits d'époques différentes. De jeunes femmes brunes qui ressemblaient énormément à celle qui était passée dans ma boutique plus tôt.

Alors j'étais chez elle ?

Mais merde comment avais-je atterri là!?

J'avais beau fouiller dans ma mémoire, seul son« ce_ n'est pas vraiment négociable »_ flottait dans mon esprit.

Putain, elle ne m'avait quand même pas genre … kidnappé ? Elle avait l'air de peser 50 kilos à tout casser et elle m'aurait assommé et traîné jusqu'ici ?

« Ah tu es enfin réveillé. Je commençais à m'impatienter. »

Je me retournai vivement, prêt à lui demander des explications sur ma présence ici mais les mots se coincèrent dans ma gorge lorsque je vis … Juste elle.

Elle avait revêtu une longue robe noire qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds nus. Le bustier mettait ses seins en valeur et lorsqu'elle tourna sur elle-même, je pus voir que le décolleté dans son dos cachait à peine le haut de ses fesses_. Merde…_

La couleur sombre de sa robe faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui retombaient en cascade dans son dos lui donnaient un air sauvage…

_Merde, merde, merde …_

Je ne me souvenais même plus de ce que je voulais lui dire. Toutes mes questions… envolées. Fière de son effet, elle rit en tournant sur elle-même.

« Tu aimes ? »

Si j'aimais ? Foutrement que j'aimais !

« Bon ! » fit-elle en frappant dans ses mains, « ce n'est pas tout mais on a du boulot. Tu veux que je me mette où ? »

« Euh … Pour quoi faire ? »

« Pour mon portrait évidemment! » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil comme si ça coulait de source et que je n'étais qu'un sombre crétin.

Cette fois-ci, c'était trop.

« Non mais vous êtes malade ! Une grande malade ! Je vous ai dit que je ne pouvais pas ! Et qu'est-ce que je fous ici d'abord ? Comment m'avez-vous emmené ? Où sommes-nous putain ? Je veux des réponses TOUT DE …. »

La fin de ma phrase se coinça dans ma gorge lorsque son visage apparut à deux centimètres du mien. J'haletai de surprise devant ses yeux _**rouges**_. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Comment avait-elle fait pour se déplacer aussi vite ? Elle était à l'autre bout de la pièce …

« Tais-toi ! », siffla-t-elle d'une voix aussi glaciale que ses yeux devenus noirs de colère.

J'entendais mon cœur battre dans mes oreilles.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça », continua-t-elle.

Soudain son visage s'adoucit et elle posa sa main sur mon torse.

« Oh! entends comme ton cœur s'affole. C'est moi qui te fais peur comme ça … ? »

« Jasper », soufflais-je.

« Jasper », sourit-elle. « Je sais. Très beau prénom. Mais maintenant tu vas te calmer d'accord ? » dit-elle en me caressant la joue du bout des doigts. Ses mains étaient glaciales.

« Et puis tutoie-moi. Après tout, je ne suis pas si vieille que ça », rit-elle. Hum... je n'ai pas vraiment saisi la blague là …

Je restai silencieux. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux pour moi ne pas la contredire. Il fallait avouer qu'elle me foutait la trouille : ses yeux rouges puis noirs, sa peau blanche et froide, sa vitesse de mouvement, sa grâce irréelle …

Tous ces détails me criaient qu'elle n'était pas humaine et que même si elle avait l'air d'un ange, elle était loin d'en être un … C'est ainsi que sans plus aucune sorte d'objection, je lui demandai :

« Je me mets où ? »

Elle se mit à me donner des directives d'un air concentré.

« Et bien, je voudrais que tu ne peignes que mon visage. J'en ai ma claque des tableaux de trois mètres de long. Je voudrais quelque chose de différent. Aussi différent que toi … »

Elle n'en dit pas plus donc je ne relevai pas. Je plaçai un fauteuil face à mon chevalet (qui avait miraculeusement été kidnappé avec moi) et saisis mes pastels. Beaucoup plus rapide que n'importe quelle technique. Elle s'installa et se figea. Littéralement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir face à moi une énième sculpture d'Aphrodite ou autre divinité gréco-romaine. Pas un seul de ses cils ne bougeait. J'aurais même cru qu'elle ne respirait pas.

Cela me fit une impression étrange. Aucune émotion ne transpirait d'elle, juste de la … froideur. C'était perturbant et très gênant car les émotions m'aidaient à cerner la personne et à trouver le fil conducteur de mon œuvre. Mais là, rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, je soufflai et arrachai ma feuille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

« Vous... Tu dois te détendre. J'ai besoin que tu me laisses te voir réellement, que tu me fasses confiance, pour pouvoir te dessiner. On ne triche pas avec le dessin. C'est un art qui demande de l'honnêteté. Tu comprends ? »

Elle fit une espèce de grimace et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague quelques instants. Elle avait l'air d'avoir un problème avec l'honnêteté. C'était facile pour moi de voir les murs qu'elle avait érigés autour d'elle. Elle avait l'air si seule … Je détournai les yeux de son visage, gêné.

« Je ne suis pas sure de … savoir faire ça », dit-elle finalement, songeuse. « Je veux dire, je n'ai pas vraiment … »

J'attendais qu'elle poursuive mais elle ne le fit pas. Ok, compris, elle n'aimait pas sortir sans armure. Mais il allait le falloir si elle voulait que je fasse mon boulot.

« Et bien, commençai-je, tu peux répondre à mes questions par exemple. Ça te détendra peut-être. Ou pas, ajoutai-je en voyant son visage impassible. Me parler de toi alors ? »

Je la laissai méditer sur mes paroles et repris mon œuvre. Elle était un peu plus détendue maintenant que j'avais attiré son attention. Je traçai la forme de son visage.

« Je ne vais pas répondre à tes questions. Je vais te dire ce dont j'ai envie et après on avisera. »

J'acquiesçai, bien que ce ne fût pas vraiment une question, tout en dessinant la ligne de son cou.

« Je m'appelle Bella. Enfin Isabella mais j'ai toujours détesté qu'on m'appelle comme ça. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Ce qui fait quand même un sacré paquet de temps », sourit-elle.

Bella hein ? Il lui allait comme un gant. Après tout il voulait dire _magnifique_ en italien. Mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Il était faux. Comment une personne aussi jeune (parce que contrairement à ce qu'elle disait, elle l'était à mes yeux) pouvait-elle être aussi blasée ? Je fis une esquisse de son nez.

« Arrête tu n'es pas si vieille », la taquinai-je doucement.

« Ah tu veux directement passer aux choses déplaisantes ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air cynique. Je ne compris pas son air froid.

« Non pas vraiment si ça te met de cette humeur. Détends-toi. Parlons d'autre chose alors. »

Elle se décrispa et je pus ainsi tracer ses lèvres.

« Je suis française. Mais ma mère était autrichienne. C'était une femme exceptionnelle. Douce et aimante. Mon père aimait surtout son potager », dit-elle, un sourire mélancolique sur ses lèvres. Et soudain je trouvais ce petit plus. Le sentiment que je voulais exprimer dans son portrait. Elle fit une petite pause et poursuivit.

« Presque toute ma famille a perdu la tête dans cette putain de Révolution française. »

Révolution française ? Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, cette révolution avait eu lieu en 1789. Un putain de bordel politique et un épouvantable bain de sang d'après ce que j'avais appris à la fac. Elle parlait de ses parents comme s'ils étaient morts pendant cette période, ce qui était impossible, car elle n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir genre 241 ans !

« Tu veux dire que tu as des ancêtres qui ont participé à cette Révolution ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire mélancolique et répondit :

« Oui. Enfin pas vraiment. Ils ont plutôt subi. C'étaient des aristocrates alors … »

Elle avait l'air tellement triste que je me retins de me lever et de la serrer dans mes bras.

Au lieu de ça, je lui dis :

« Et bien moi je viens du Texas. Mes grands-parents tiennent un ranch près de Dallas. Américain pure souche tu vois. »

« Impossible », me contredit-elle. « Tes ancêtres n'étaient que des colonisateurs. A moins d'être indien, et tu n'as pas vraiment le profil, tu ne peux pas être un américain pure souche comme tu dis. Mais belle région. Je me souviens que le bétail était très abondant », sourit-elle.

Elle rit devant mon air idiot. Gêné, je m'attelai à dessiner ses yeux. Ils avaient retrouvés leurs teinte pourpre. C'était carrément flippant. Ma main trembla ce que bien sûr elle remarqua.

« Ce sont mes yeux n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux que je remette mes lentilles marrons ? »

Lentilles ? Cela expliquait la couleur de ses iris dans ma boutique…

« N-nan, c'est bon », bégayai-je.

Je m'activai en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes. Bella ne parla plus et je n'osai pas reprendre la conversation.

Finalement, j'avais réussi à faire ressortir de son visage ce que je voulais et j'étais plutôt fier de moi. Je l'avais dessinée la tête tournée d'un quart, les cheveux au vent, avec le regard perdu dans le vague. Dans un souvenir plus précisément.

J'avais aussi capturé le petit sourire tendre qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait évoqué ses parents. Le tout lui donnait un air doux et mélancolique. Nostalgique. Et cela lui allait bien. Son visage n'était pas fait pour la froideur. Je passai un dernier coup de pastel et lui dit :

« Fini. »

Elle fut à mes côtés dans la seconde. Je ne l'avais même pas vue se lever. Je sursautai et l'entendis murmurer :

« Oh Jasper c'est… splendide. Je … Je n'ai même pas de mot pour dire à quel point ça me touche. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas fait ressentir quelque chose d'aussi beau … » dit-elle en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens.

Et là, poussé par je ne sais quelle pulsion, je me levai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient si douces. Comme la peau d'une pêche. Au début, elle se figea devant mon geste puis finalement se laissa aller et répondit à mon baiser. Elle ouvrit sa bouche comme une invitation et je glissai ma langue le long de la sienne. Sa salive avait un goût de paradis. Jamais un baiser ne m'avait enflammé à ce point. Je brisai le baiser, haletant et posai mon front contre le sien. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau noirs mais je savais que cette fois ci ce n'était pas de colère. Mais de désir. Aussi fus-je étonné lorsque je voulus à nouveau replonger vers ses lèvres et qu'elle m'arrêta en posant ses doigts sur les miennes.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes, mais je vais te laisser une chance de t'en aller. Il ne t'arrivera rien de bon à rester ici », souffla-t-elle doucement.

« Je m'en fiche », dis-je en baisant ses doigts.

« Jasper... Je ne suis pas humaine. Je vais te faire du mal… »

« Je ne te crois pas. Et puis, je sais depuis le début que tu es dangereuse. Et alors ? J'aime le danger », la défiai-je.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Jasper. Je suis un vampire et si aujourd'hui, je t'ai amené ici, c'est principalement pour ton sang », dit-elle d'un ton dur.

Je me figeai et pâlis. Merde, je savais que j'étais mal mais à ce point … Puis je vis son portrait et rien n'eut plus d'importance. Cette femme là existait. J'avais confiance.

« Je m'en fiche », répétai-je.

***

J'écartai ses doigts et repris ses lèvres. Soudain je me sentis voler et la seconde suivante, nous étions allongés, elle nue et moi en boxer, sur le sol devant la cheminée, nos vêtements en lambeaux autour de nous.

Devant mon air incrédule, elle ronronna :

« Je n'ai jamais aimé perdre du temps. »

Elle me donna ensuite un baiser sauvage qui fit réagir mon corps. Son corps froid se frottait sans pudeur contre le mien et je sentis mon sexe se durcir lorsque son bas-ventre effleura le mien. Elle le sentit et sourit contre mes lèvres.

« Ne bouge pas », m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je réussis à incliner ma tête en réponse, mon souffle haché par l'anticipation.

Elle baissa son visage et embrassa la ligne de ma mâchoire puis suçota un instant ma clavicule avant de laisser traîner sa langue froide sur mon torse descendant toujours plus bas. Elle fit rouler sa langue dans mon nombril et j'haletai sous la sensation. Elle continua son chemin et je gémis de frustration quand elle ne fît que frôler mon membre. Elle posa ses lèvres sur ma cuisse et sourit contre ma peau lorsque je bougeai mon bassin, cherchant plus de contact.

« Chut chaton, tiens-toi bien. »

Elle leva la tête et me regarda d'un air malicieux. Elle reposa sa tête contre ma cuisse et je la sentis ronronner. Ce son se répercuta directement dans ma queue.

« Putain », soufflai-je.

« Mmm, ton sang bat si vite… »

Elle inspira bruyamment et embrassa mon mollet puis ma cheville avant de refaire le même manège sur mon autre jambe.

Pendant ce temps, ses doigts se mouvèrent au-dessous de l'élastique de mon boxer. Lentement, ils glissèrent le long de la peau de mon ventre et tirèrent sur l'élastique tendu avant de soigneusement manœuvrer autour de mon érection. Bella ne brisa jamais le contact de ses yeux avec les miens quand elle poussa le tissu en bas de mes jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à mes pieds et en deux mouvements rapides je l'envoyai au loin.

Ses mains firent leur voyage le long de mes jambes, légères comme une plume. Un frisson parcourut ma peau lorsque ses pouces atteignirent l'intérieur de mes cuisses puis elle souffla sur mes boules avant de faire glisser ses paumes autour de mes hanches pour finalement les poser sur mes fesses.

Ma respiration était laborieuse et j'étais sur le point de me redresser et de la tirer à moi, incapable de supporter un peu plus ses taquineries, quand elle creusa ses doigts dans ma chair. En soufflant bruyamment, je l'observai et elle plongea sa tête entre mes jambes pour installer sa bouche à la base de ma queue palpitante.

« Mmmmm » ronronna-t-elle contre moi, son souffle chaud envoyant des frissons dans mes boules.

Mes genoux tremblèrent sous la sensation et je saisis ma chemise à côté de moi comme si elle pouvait m'être d'une quelconque assistance.

Elle sourit contre ma peau et libéra un petit rire avant d'embrasser et de lécher ma longueur.

« Juste…ce…que…je … », dit-elle en alternant les baisers et les coups de langue avant d'enrouler cette dernière autour de mon bout, « …préfère », finit-elle pour emballer ses lèvres autour de moi et de me prendre dans sa bouche.

« Fuuuccckkk », soufflai-je, ma tête basculant en arrière. « Bella…je…dieu », dis-je d'une voix haletante, ma main gauche embrouillée dans ses cheveux et mes yeux fermés.

Cela m'a pris chaque once de contrôle que je possédais pour ne pas venir lorsque sa tête commença à bouger autour de moi et que sa langue se mit à me torturer de la manière la plus exquise que j'aie jamais connue.

« A.. Arrête. Bella…s'il te plaît », suppliai-je, tirant sur ses cheveux aussi doucement que je pouvais. J'étais au bord du gouffre et je savais que je ne pourrai pas tenir plus longtemps.

Elle me libéra de sa bouche dans un 'pop' doux avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

« Est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? » chuchota-t-elle, inquiète.

« Dieu, non! » m'exclamai-je un peu trop fort, essayant d'apprivoiser les battements de mon cœur. « C'était…c'était », bégayai-je à cause de ma respiration laborieuse. « Trop bon. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire en coin et une flamme malveillante brilla dans ses yeux, comme si elle semblait fière d'elle.

Lorsque je recouvrai l'utilisation de mes genoux, j'haussai un sourcil en la regardant, estimant que je pouvais me permettre d'être un peu insolent en retour.

« Je peux jouer moi aussi maintenant ? » demandai-je, me plaçant entre ses jambes. « Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir te servir de ta langue, » murmurai-je doucement à son oreille, la faisant frissonner.

Je verrouillai mon regard dans le sien et, lentement, je brossai du bout des doigts ses flancs, frôlant volontairement le vallonnement de ses seins, de son ventre avant de remonter vers son visage et de capturer ses lèvres. Elle crocheta ma nuque et j'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux pendant que nos langues se battaient pour la dominance. Je la laissai gagner ; ce soir je la laisserais avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Brisant le baiser, je permis à mes yeux de balayer le corps de la déesse que je tenais dans mes bras. Je démêlai mes mains de ses cheveux, les faisant voyager jusqu'à sa poitrine. À cet instant, je n'avais plus aucun envie de la torturer comme elle l'avait fait. Le besoin de la goûter a balayé toutes idées de jeu. Elle gémit doucement lorsque je me mis à sucer son mamelon droit, pinçant l'autre entre mes doigts.

J'aurais pu rester à cet endroit pour le reste de mes jours, alternant lèvres et mains entre ses seins parfaits, les pinçant, les goûtant, et les pétrissant.

Déplaçant ma main libre entre nous, mes doigts trouvèrent le chemin de son intimité et taquinèrent ses plis humides. Bella poussa un cri et je grondai contre sa peau lorsque je glissai deux doigts à l'intérieur, frottant son paquet de nerfs durci avec mon pouce. Sa respiration devint haletante et ses hanches bougeaient contre ma main quand je pompai en elle.

Soudain, elle attrapa mon poignet et je relevai la tête vers elle. Elle secoua la tête légèrement et me fit un clin d'oeil avant de pousser avec l'aide de sa hanche droite et son épaule contre moi, me retournant sur le dos.

Impressionnant.

Nous gémissions tous les deux sous la sensation de ses plis glissant le long de ma queue. Ses hanches se déplacèrent dans un rythme stable, mes mains caressant ses seins.

Elle couvrit mes mains des siennes, les guidant brièvement avant d'enlever mes doigts. Elle gloussa devant mon air peiné. Enlaçant nos doigts, elle se pencha en avant pour placer nos mains jointes de chaque côté de ma tête.

Le changement de position fit frotter ma queue contre son entrée.

Nos yeux se fermèrent et ma prise sur ses doigts se fit plus forte. Je soulevai ma tête pour capturer ses lèvres avec les miennes et nous gémîmes dans la bouche de l'autre quand elle se déplaça en arrière, entrant ma longueur dans sa chaleur serrée. Aucun de nous deux ne bougea pendant un instant, perdus dans la sensation de cette connexion. Puis, Bella commença à se mouvoir, lentement d'abord, avant de prendre un rythme plus soutenu auquel je répondis.

Le son de nos gémissements remplit rapidement la pièce lorsque nos poussées devinrent plus rapides et urgentes.

Quand je sentis sa prise sur mes mains se desserrer, je sus qu'elle était proche. Je me libérai de sa poigne, et descendai mes mains pour tenir ses hanches fermement, les guidant quand je changeai d'angle légèrement, roulant en elle plus profondément et plus rapidement, avançant à toute vitesse vers ma propre libération.

"Jasper!" cria-t'elle lorsque ses parois se serrèrent autour de mon sexe, provoquant mon propre orgasme. Elle eut un sourire … éblouissant. Ses yeux étaient remplis de désir et de soif. Je n'avais pas peur.

_J'avais confiance en elle. Je savais que quelque chose de fort se jouait entre nous et que ça lui faisait peur. Je savais que la liberté était sa religion à elle et qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout n'avoir aucune attache et ne rien devoir à personne. Je savais que la raison première de ma présence chez elle était qu'elle désirait mon sang. Je savais tout ça, mais j'avais confiance en elle._

_Lorsque je sentis une douleur lancinante dans mon cou, je sus que je n'aurais pas dû..._

_***_

**Bella's POV**

Je plantai mes dents dans son cou, mais, perdue dans notre orgasme, je n'aurais pas pu dire s'il s'en était aperçu tout de suite. Son sang était aussi délicieux que je l'avais imaginé : à la fois amer et sucré. Un savant mélange entre la cannelle et l'aubergine, un de mes légumes préférés lorsque j'étais encore humaine. Alors que j'étais presque rassasiée, il gargouilla :

« Be…Bella… »

Ses yeux étaient vitreux et son cœur ralentissait lentement.

Boum… Boum … Boum …

Boum … Boum…

Boum…

Je relevai ma tête de son cou et dégageai doucement les mèches de son visage puis posai ma main sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolée. Tu m'en veux ? » Dis-je d'un ton que je voulais léger. « Tu sais que j'adore tes yeux ? Ils me rappellent la mer en temps de tempête. Et j'aimais bien quand tes yeux se posaient sur moi. Ils me donnaient l'impression d'être une pièce rare et fragile d'une collection millénaire. Ce regard-là va me manquer. Un peu. Et tes magnifiques boucles blondes. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'elles te faisaient ressembler à un ange ? Un ange et un démon. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu pensais pouvoir me changer. Mais on ne me change pas. Je suis un être libre» expliquai-je en passant mes doigts sur ses lèvres. « Et puis tu étais si fragile… Je sais à peine prendre soin de moi, alors prendre soin de toi, je n'aurais pas pu. J'aurais pu te laisser partir mais je suis trop égoïste pour ça. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai préféré te tuer. C'était plus facile pour moi.»

Je passai doucement mes doigts sur ma morsure dans son cou.

« Est-ce que tu as eu mal ? Je suis désolée. Tu te rends compte que je ne m'excuse jamais ? Il semblerait que tu fasses ressortir le meilleur de moi… Et puis tu as peint le plus beau portrait de moi qu'on n'ait jamais fait… C'est l'une des plus belles journées que j'aie jamais passé, Angel … »

Au loin, un clocher sonna minuit.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure pour moi de te dire : Joyeuse Saint Valentin chaton »murmurai-je en effleurant ses lèvres des miennes.

Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine et c'est là que je l'entendis. Son cœur. Il battait. Faiblement, pareil à un murmure, mais il était là. Jasper luttait pour sa vie.

« Oh! et coriace avec ça kitten ? Cette Saint Valentin a vraiment tout d'exceptionnel. Tu viens de m'offrir un très beau cadeau, amour : un nouveau jouet! »ris-je. « J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu vas survivre à la transformation. Nous verrons par la suite si tu es aussi… divertissant en vampire qu'en humain » dis-je en me léchant les lèvres. « Let's have fun chaton ! »

* * *

Bon bon bon ... alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? ;) Cela mérite-t-il une suite ?

C'est mon premier OS alors j'aimerai vraiment avoir vos avis :) Toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise, est toujours bonne à prendre :) Et puis le 15 février, it's my birthday .. Quoi de mieux que des reviews en cadeaux ? ^^

So ... Let me know ;P

ErylisxJazz

P-S : Un merci très spécial pour une amie toute aussi spéciale x)


End file.
